


Family Matters

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Snippets of Different Lives [16]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Ezra reflects on his family.





	Family Matters

Ezra observes from the ramp of the _Ghost_ as his family moves about – readying things for a new supply mission. He watches Chopper messing with Zeb, and snorts as the Lasat kicks him away. Ezra smiles at Sabine (his awesome badass sister) as she crouches down next to Chopper.

Looking over at Kanan and Hera, he grins to himself at how much they act like parents. They had helped him process the passing of his biological parent’s and helped him work through it. They all did – and he had never been more grateful in his life.

They were his family.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
